Maureen's own attempt of baking
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen attempts to bake a cake but finds the icing to be better elsewhere, like on Joanne. ONE SHORT


**A/N: Okay, just a heads up to where I got this idea. I got it actually eating cake. Weird, yes but everything has inspiration. ENJOY!!**

Joanne sat in the spare bedroom of the apartment, quietly working. She had gotten permission to work at home for the day but the catch was, she had have something done to show her father that she had indeed worked and not had hours of sex with her girlfriend.

She took notice of how quiet the apartment was and wondered what Maureen was up to. _It's to quiet. _She thought, setting her pen down as she got up. Just as she was about to walk out of the room, she heard a crash followed by cursing.

"Maureen?" She asked, coming to stand in the kitchen, seeing a mess. The lawyer's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she took sight of what her lover was doing. "W—what are you doing?!" She questioned, seeing flour everywhere, not to mention just cooking ingredients scattered about.

The drama queen turned to face her girlfriend, letting her take in the damage. A smile crossed her lips as she grabbed the Betty Crocker Cake box. "I'm baking a cake!" She squealed in delight.

Both women knew the Drama Queen couldn't cook or bake to save her life. The lawyer slowly nodded. "Oh…" She mumbled, biting down on her bottom lip. "Why?" She asked, cautiously.

Shrugging, she turned back to make the batter. "I don't know. I got bored." She replied, smirking. "Now go back to your work." The diva stated.

The lawyer, a bit on the scared side turned and headed back to the office. "Make sure you clean up and don't burn anything down." She called over her shoulder as she retreated to the office, getting back to work.

"I won't, pookie. Jeez and everything will be cleaned up." She said giving a dramatic sigh. "You and your damn OCD." She mumbled, quietly humming as she began to a bake. She put the cake in he oven to cook then somewhat cleaned up the counters before hopping up to sit down; waiting for the timer to buzz that it was done.

Clicking her tongue in boredom, she reached for the icing and read the flavor. "Vanilla." She said quietly to herself, removing the lid and the covering, revealing the fluffy white frosting for the top of her cake. Feeling like a kid, she couldn't resist the urge to dip her finger in it, bringing it to her lips and sucking it off. "Mmmmm." She sounded, quiet pleased with how it tasted.

A devious smile crossed Maureen's lips as her mind went from thinking like a child to picturing licking the icing off of her girlfriend's mocha skin. "I think Ms. Ivy League needs a break." She thought, getting off the counter, frosting in hand, completely abandoning the cake.

Busied in work, the lawyer shifted through papers not even noticing her lover coming in behind her until she felt something run across her cheek followed by the diva's tongue. "Mmm, now that's even better." Maureen said, seductively, straddling the mocha beauty's lap.

"Why did you just lick me?" Joanne asked, somewhat stunned.

"I licked icing off your cheek and I think you need a break." She stated, smirking, seeing a look pass Joanne's facial expression.

"Oh." The lawyer mumbled, looking down at the diva's hands. She felt her lover's finger hit her nose and looked to see white icing on the tip. "Very funny, Maureen." She stated, sighing a bit.

"It is funny and very sexy." She whispered, licking it up before kissing her on the lips, attempting to get Joanne to loosen up seeing as how she was so uptight when she worked. Setting the icing on the desk, she moved her hands up the lawyer's sides, lifting her shift off and letting it fall to the floor, grinding her hips against her. She let her hand trail up Joanne's spine, watching a shudder pass over her figure.

Unsnapping her bra, she slid the article of clothing and let it join the shirt. "Now, time for the real fun." She stated, fetching the icing again before, taking note of how calm the lawyer sat, the mocha beauty's dark eyes focused on her movements as she spread icing from her neck down to her breasts, making sure to cover her nipples good. When that was said and done, the diva smirked lowering her mouth to clean her up.

A whimper escaped from Joanne's lips as she bit down on her bottom lip, feeling her panties become wet in excitement. She leaned her head back on the chair at the sensation of Maureen's mouth tightening around her nipple followed closely by a sucking feeling.

Pretty soon, both lawyer and diva were on the floor, clothes completely shed, engaged in a heated lip lock, as hands seemed to roam over one another's. Maureen plunged three fingers into Joanne, feeling the lawyer's body arch into hers as a moan echoed through the room.

The lawyer slipped her fingers into the drama queen, wanting to pleasure her just as bad. She thrust in and out of her; the smell of sex and the sounds of moans filling the room as orgasms were brought on, neither one paying attention to the timer that was going off.

Sweating and panting, the drama queen collapsed on to the floor next to the mocha beauty lawyer, both eyes glued to the ceiling. "Damn." She mumbled, feeling like rubber.

"Yeah…" Joanne whimpered, letting her dark orbs close, the timer now reaching her ears along with a funny smell. "Maureen… did you leave the cake in the oven?" She asked, curiously, biting her lip.

"Oh shit! I did! Crap!" The drama queen mumbled, getting up and running into the kitchen, to shut the stove off, pulling the cake up to survey what she had done.

Joanne grumbled, dragging herself up and out of the room to see the damage, not bothering to mess with clothes. "See, this is exactly why I don't let you cook!" The lawyer stated, chuckling, going over to lean against the counter, biting her lip once she realized she was still naked.

"Oh well… the sex was better then the cake would have been." Maureen said, walking over and pushing Joanne up on the counter, locking the lawyer's legs around her waist as round two of the sexcapade started.

-Fin.


End file.
